


First Step Is the Hardest

by Anon4Us



Series: Miraculous Team Up or Catastrophe [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), One-Sided Relationship, Peacock Miraculous, Peacock Nathaniel Kurtzberg, miraculous holder creations for fun, until they are reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon4Us/pseuds/Anon4Us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette was enjoying the quiet as there hadn't been any Akuma attack for awhile the last few days. </p><p>But it couldn't last forever and now found herself in a immeasurable feather storm than she thought Chat and herself would never get involved with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 “Ack!! I’m late!”

 Running down the stairs, Marinette couldn’t believe she had slept through her alarm again. If it wasn’t for Tikki, she would have missed first period again. It was pure skill in removing her nightwear and getting into some clean clothes before dashing her way into the bathroom. After a battle with her bedhead and a quick brush of teeth, she was ready to face the day.

Gathering her homework, school bag with her phone and wallet and making sure Tikki was in her purse, Marinette flew her way down the stairs to the bakery and towards the front entrance. There was no time to slow down this morning. She had to keep going if she didn’t want to get detention or lecture on being more responsible with school.

She wasn’t irresponsible! She was Ladybug! Though, that isn’t something she would be able to broadcast to the city.

“Overslept again, Marinette?” lightly scolded Mrs. Cheng as her young daughter reach over to grabbed a few rolls.

“My alarm failed to go off, Mama,” she protested, “I need to go!”

Shoving the bread into her mouth for an attempt at breakfast, she flew down the sidewalks to the collège. Maybe this would be the only upset of her day? She could only hope so. Maybe it would be another Akuma free day. It had been awhile since she had to transform into Ladybug and found herself enjoying the free time. It was as if she was a normal girl with a normal life, didn’t have to deal with the supernatural world of Paris.

But as Tikki had said when Marinette mention her enjoyment of the time off, that she would be even more on guard. It would only be a matter of time before another Akuma would make an appearance.

But with the weekend in sight, she only hoped it would be filled with hanging out with Alya and maybe watching Adrien during one of his shoots. That thought was enough to send her heart a flutter as the collège came into view.

 

* * *

 

He hadn’t truly confessed his feelings yet.

Yes, he totally never had done it in right way.

The last time he worked up the nerve to even talk to her, he kind of wasn’t in control of his body and could only remember bits of pieces of what had happen to him.

Not really the best birthday he ever had, but it was by far the most memorable one of the lot of them.

Gulping, Nathaniel gripped tighter to his sketchbook and something in similar size but gift wrapped in hand as he watched students flowing into the collège. There was no sight of Marinette yet d he didn’t know if this was a blessing or not. This morning, he was all ready to go right up to her and confess his feelings. He worked all night on drawing to get the meaning across.

Valentine’s Day had come and went and he already chicken out on that one. His gift for her was still locked up in his locker, never most likely to see the light of day.

But as he stood off to the side of the school’s entrance, the doubt started to enter his heart.

What if she refused him?

What if he made an embarrassment of himself or her or both of them!?

What if Chloe got involved?!?!

Moaning into his gift, he couldn’t bare himself if he came across that queen bee. To suffer at her hand once more, to fall like Kim had after him. It was her fault he was in this situation already. If he didn’t tripped over her bag, if she didn’t see his comic, he wouldn’t have to talk to Marinette. He was fine with admiring the kind hearted designer from afar.

There was that little voice in the back of his head that ask if he was really, he didn’t pay too much attention to it.

The ringing of the bell startled Nathaniel back to reality. Tumbling around, he almost dropped his stuff to the ground. Juggling the items, both his sketchbook and gift were safe for another day. Letting out a breath of relief, he looked up and spotted the very person he had been waiting for all morning. There she was jogging up the steps inside with Alya at her side.

“Maybe this is some kind of sign,” he sighed as he started to walk, stuffed his things into his school bag before class.

 

* * *

 

The river of students flowed through the hallways as they headed to classes. They all happily chatted with each other as they walked or stood in front of their lockers.  There was one example in a pair of upper classmates as they walked through the masses. The male student with large dark curly hair used his lanky taller body frame to make way for his shorter female friend.

“Are you ready for your audition this afternoon?”

“Of course, with my trusty Catherine on hand, I shall pass it with flying colors.”

She scoffed, push her red curls out of her eyes as she glanced up, “You are going to need luck, Raoul,” she said, “You know Francoeur has an audition as well.”

“Lulu-“

“Lucille~”

Raoul rolled his eyes, “Fine, Lucille,” he said, stressed her name, “You have a way to bring a fellow down by mention your favorite duo partner.”

 “I’m sorry that there is only one spot open,” Lucille said, “But, I still would put my euro on Francoeur. His playing has more of a soul, a beautiful heart compared to yours’s. I think he is finally breaking out of his shell-“

The two friends happily chatted, unaware of a huge classmate and subject of their discussion coming behind them. Francoeur had heard the kind words and merely grin, adjusting his glasses and gripping tight to his guitar case.

“She thinks my music is beautiful,” he sighed, almost missing the final bell before running off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I couldn't help myself. I just fallen in love with Ladybug and all of the characters. I want to take all of them and protect them forever. Love the idea of the Kwamis and I just wanted to play around with some ideas while I still could. So, technically, this is an AU I suppose.
> 
> And you can say it is also my attempt at NaNo this year too XD -fingers cross-
> 
> Going to have myself some fun with this universe ad all of its colorful characters.
> 
> Bonus points if you can guess the Akuma of the Day is going to be and he inspirations for it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you all for your support ^^ I makes me feel like I am on the right track. I hope you all will continue to enjoy things and the future events.

In the end, it was another normal day of classes. Marinette smiled as she stretch up into the air. Sitting around was getting to her, but it was still nice to make it through class without trying to come up with some reason to duck out to fight an Akuma.

“You been in a good mood lately,” said Alya.

“I’ve been,” said Marinette, “The sun is shining and the weekend is finally here. What isn’t there to be happy about?”

“I wish I could have your outlook,” laughed Alya, “I barely been able to get anything new for my blog. There is only so much fluff I can put on before my followers demand something with meat.”

Marinette nodded her head in sympathy for her best friend. Without Akuma to fight, there was no need to transform. So there were no new sights and no new pictures for Alya to post on her blog. Not her fault that Hawk Moth hadn’t been in the mood to destroy the city as of late.

Picking up their bags, both girls started to leave the classroom only for the entrance to be blocked by some familiar forms. Marinette sighed as her eyes fell on top of the form of Adrien Agreste in the hallway. There he was, Nino at his side while trying to escape the attention of Chloe and Sabrina.

“Did you know I’m going in Daddy’s place to choose the final members of the Françoise Dupont Student Showcase?” asked Chloe, smiling as she lean closer to Adrien, who merely took a step back.

“Really? He must trust your judgement,” said Adrien.

“Of course, my ears are fine tune instruments and my keen eyes will make sure that we won’t have anyone embarrass our school. This is a city wide event after all. Daddy is going to make sure we will have penalty of coverage of the event with newspapers and television,” explained Chloe, standing up straight with pride, arms crossed over her chest, “I was going over to theater to see those who are up for some of the final solos, and I know you‘re fantastic at the piano, Adrien.”

“Ah, yes but I’m not-“

Marinette could feel her blood boil as she watched Chloe grabbed a hold of Adrien’s arm. Who does she think she can do something like that? Or maybe what upset her was the fact that Chloe had the courage to act so sure of herself around Adrien while Marinette could only stammer whenever he talked to her…or looked her way…or a lot of things that she didn’t have enough fingers to count on.

“Wouldn’t it be wonderful if you could help me? Help our school? I’m sure I could handle it, but your opinion means so much to me,” said Chloe, while Marinette felt sick at the sight of the pout.

“Well I-“

“What a great idea, Chloe,” interrupted Nino, placed his arm around Adrien, squeezed himself between the two blondes, “We can make it a group.”

“A group?” asked Chloe, her voice shrilled.

“Yes, as a group,” said Nino, “I’m sure people can watch as long as they're quiet. Adrien will be able to help, while the girls and me here keep the mood light.”

With a turn of the head, the attention fell on Marinette and Alya. No one seemed to realize the other group was there. To feel the heated glare of wrath from Chloe on her body, it feel like Marinette should flee or say she couldn’t come. But Alya place her hands on her back and pushes themselves forward.

“Sounds like fun. I would love to take some video of some of the music students,” Alya said, holding out her phone.

“You can’t take video,” said Chloe, “You need to respect their privacy after all, hadn’t you learn that little lesson.”

The jolly good mood dropped a few inches at that mention. The strain smile on Alya’s face struggle to remain and Marinette stood up to prevent a tongue lashing fight to break up, “So! What time do the auditions start?”

Thank God for Nino. The boy started to nod his head in acknowledgement, “Classes are over, so I bet they are going to be started soon.”

Chloe rolled her eyes, “Yes, I doubt they will be able to start without me,” she said, turning their back them, motion Sabrina to follow, “I’m not waiting so if you want to come, you better hurry up.”

Letting out breath of air she didn’t know she held in, Marinette slumped her shoulders. Why did even talking to Chloe seem to take more energy than it was worth?

“I swear, one of these day that girl is going to get what’s coming to her,” mumbled Alya, watching the blonde girl walk away with Sabrina trailing behind. Adrien was soon to follow, leaded by Nino.

“Well, to be fair, a lot of the Akuma do attack her sooooo,” said Marinette, struggling to let out a giggle at the number of times she had to save Chloe’s behind.

“True! If we tag along, maybe Ladybug might show up to save her again.”

They both laugh at the thought, joggling quickly to head with the others to the theater.


	3. Chapter 3

****

“So, are you going to be sulky the whole afternoon?”

Nathaniel sighed, placing down the lamp he wasn’t really looking at. Juleka was trying to cheer him, since he acted depress all day. It was just going out shopping to these back alley shops weren’t his scene and the only reason he was here was because Rose had to go home and she didn’t want to go by herself.

“This isn’t my scene,” he said with a struggle before getting startle with Juleka turning around with some kind of tribal head-hunter mask, “Why are we here anyway?”

“Why not? I find cool things here all the time,” she said, putting the mask down, “I like to find old things and bring them back to life. Maybe you can find something here to inspire you.”

Merely nodding his head, Nathaniel moved through the store, his eyes trailing over the mismatch items. His mind wasn’t really here as he kept thinking back to his gift and his failure to even speak to Marinette today. No, he sat in the back row, and merely watched her from afar.

Trailing his hands along surfaces, something pinched his skin. Pulling back his hand in pain, he looked down at what was the cause. His eyes widen at the sparkles and gleams of the pieces of vintage jewelry. There were earrings, necklaces and brooches all along the table. His heartbeat started to pick up as a thought ran into his mind.

His painting might be too much; a piece of jewelry would be prefect. He could past it off as a general gift, to give himself courage to speak to Marinette. It could lead to a date even! A real one!

“See something you like?”

Surprised, Nathaniel looked up to be met with a large smile. Stepping back, he didn’t realize that the shopkeeper was right there. It was an elderly Asian gentleman with a bright smile and a gleam in his eye, kind of reminded him of Santa Claus.

“…Well, I…”

“I can see you’re a young man that is in need to come courage, some pride in oneself,” said the shopkeeper, reaching over to pick up one of the pieces. He took a hold of Nathaniel’s hand, placing it inside.

Pulling away, the young student looked down at what was in his hand. It was a small antique brooch that fit in his palm. It was made of some kind of silver metal, maybe steel with a fan design that made it seem neutral to wear by both men and women.  In the centre was a small blue gem no bigger than his thumbnail. It was nice, something simple but not really what he was looking for Marinette.

“Ah, its nice but-“

“Think of this as a gift, you seem like a nice responsible boy,” the shopkeeper, “I see some strength in you and I think that this little stone will bring it out.”

“I-I-I-I can’t accept this,” said Nathaniel, shock at the idea that this guy would give away his merchandise, “Let me give you something..”

Digging into his school bag, his hand move around in search of his wallet. But there was nothing, couldn’t feel the familiar leather that was his wallet. Opening the bag, Nathaniel’s eyes darted around while his hand shuffle through the items. It wasn’t like it was full of junk. He could clearly see what was inside, but no sign of the wallet.

“it is quite fine. No shame in taking a gift.”

“I must have left it at school,” he said, panic on high at the thought of all his money, ID and other things missing with his wallet, “I’ll be right back. Let me go and get it.”

“No rush,” the kind gentleman said, “Take your time.”

Closing his bag, Nathaniel started towards the door to make his way back to school. It was only a few blocks away; he would on be few minutes.

“Nat! Where are you going?” shouted Juleka.

“Left my wallet in my locker,” he explain, swinging the door open and exiting the shop, “Be back in a second. Text me if you move on!!”

With a quick wave, Nathaniel flew down the street.

 

Brooch in hand.

 

* * *

 

 This wasn’t how he wanted to spend his afternoon. Wasn’t the worst, but Adrien could think other things he would rather be doing. Listening to students, play pieces after piece. Some of them really shouldn’t have even here as they stumble over the music and it hurt his ears. Yes, there was a few good auditions. But, there was only one good performance for every five bad ones.

And they only had been here for an hour.

Alya and Marinette seem be happy enough with their quiet chatter and giggles while they seem to glance at his and Nino’s way. Alya was more vocal in her comments of the musicians while Marinette was the only one that seems to try and point out the good in each act. Nino was a perfect balance of support while a sly critic afterwards. The only one that was not afraid to speak her mind was Chloe on how terrible they were, by looks or by performance.

It was something to admire her about. Chloe wasn’t one to back down and if she wanted something, she could do anything in her power to get it. Too bad it required stepping on people to get head of the game. Like how she order Sabrina around to get water and or get her something to eat. The girl didn’t seem to protest as she took to each task with determination.

“Agur, how many more do we have to sit through!?” whined Chloe, slumping her body onto the table.

The music teacher and one of the advisers to the student showcase, Mr. Rameau looked like on the verge of ripping his already grey hair from his head, “Ms. Bourgeois, there is only a few left, a couple guitarist, a flutist and a few more piano players.”

“I think I’ll get some air,” said Adrien, getting up from his chair, “Be back in a minute.”

A wave and acknowledgement, he grabbed his bag and headed outside of the theatre. Once the door was close, his body slump again the wall, “Finally.”

“I thought you were never going to get out of there,” Plagg said, popping out from the school bag, “Now, let’s get out of here before my ears start to bleed.”

“I can’t leave yet,” said Adrien, dragging his fingers through his hair, “I promise I would stay and I did dragged Nino, Alya and Marinette into this mess.”

“They would understand, better one of you escape than none of you.”

He merely rolled his eyes at the Kwami, “It isn’t like that. Besides, they weren’t all bad.”

“Tell that to whoever killed that poor violin. The cat that had to die for the strings is rolling in his grave.”

Adrien shoved Plagg back into his bag, “Quiet, I need to be heading back.”

“You better get me some good cheese afterwards! Some of high quality!”

“Fine, fine,” relented Adrien, closing his bag before turning back to the theater. Only, he barely held the handle before the doors flew open and people were leaving, running and screaming.

 “What the!?” he yelled, twisting his body only to crash into someone.

“Adrien!”

He turned his head to see Nino with both Chloe and Sabrina. His best friend looked like in a panic while Sabrina was trying to comfort the blonde. Adrien moved towards them, concern for what had happen but he had a good idea of what was going on.

“What happen!?”

“There’s a monster! It appeared and –“ started Nino only for Chloe breaking away from Sabrina to grabbed his shirt.

Tears were streaming down her face, her make up running as it looked like she was crying but…she wasn’t making any noise. Placing his hands on her shoulders to push her away for only a moment, their eyes met and he could see her lips moving, but nothing. No screams, no sobs, no voice was coming out.

“It was that thing’s fault!” screamed Sabrina, “It took their voices!!”

This wasn’t good. He needed to get away, he needed to transform now. Ladybug would be here soon but he needed to hold back the Akuma until she could get here. If not, who knows what else, what damage the Akuma would do? Darting his head around, he notice some people were missing.

“Where are the others? Marinette and Alya?”

“Oh no! I think they are still inside!” shouted Nino.

Prefect solution.

A poor one, but it was one.

“I’ll go back and get them, you get everyone out of here.”

“Right,” agreed Nino, taking a hold of the girls and started to run, “Be careful!”

“I will!”

Watching them go, turn the corner and get out of sight, Adrien knew it was now time for Chat Noir.

“Plagg! Transform me!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments, kudos and bookmarks! I hope you are enjoying all of this and sorry for the little focus on the villain of the day for this chapter. ^^ But here starts the actions!

If he held his guitar any tighter, he would break the neck off. Francoeur felt he was going to be sick, that what little lunch he ate was going to flow on the stage. He wished that he asked Lucille to do a duet, but she wanted to sing a solo for the showcase and now here he was.

If he could performed by himself, he would make her proud. The faith she had, it made him feel his heart thump with hope, with happiness. One couldn’t ask for a better partner and he only hope that they would always able to play together forever. If there was anything Francoeur value more than his music was his friendship with Lucille. He wasn’t the most social person, would play hours on his music. The others kids would find him strange and would leave him out of their games and chatter.

It was fine, he came to accept it.

Then he met Lucille his first year at Françoise Dupont Collège .

Now, he was ready to prove he could performed in public

All he had to do was step on stage, play his audition piece and wait to see if he made the showcase. Raoul was preforming after him, waiting backstage with Lucille in a way of moral support for both of them.

 _“It is nothing you hadn’t done before,”_ he thought, screwing up what courage he had before stepping on stage.

But he failed to notice the rope lying on the floor. His foot caught within loop and Francoeur and guitar flew down hard onto the stage. Sliding into the stage light, his face, knees and hands all hurt from the fall. Moaning, he turned his head to face the audience.

It seem that some of those watching seem to be sympathetic to his pain, but all he could see were those cold eyes of some blonde girl with a stripe shirt scowling down at him.

“Really? Not worth the time,” she said, waving him off, “Next!”

“W-W-What,” gasped Francoeur, staggering to his feet. Mr. Rameau seemed to share his shock in the judgement.

“Ms. Bourgeois, I don’t think you can make such a quick judgement and-“

“My father, the mayor, is helping fund this and getting the mass media to show up. We cannot let someone like him represent our school,” she said, “He doesn’t look decent enough to go in front of the camera. I would hate to tell my father that I think this showcase isn’t worth his attention and pulls out all the money and the reporters. I bet there will be talent agencies here to watch some of our talented students. We don’t need someone like him, who’s a small flea in the grand scheme of things.”

There is no way Mr. Rameau would allow her to talk like that. Reaching for his guitar, Francoeur scanned between his teacher and the blonde only to see the older man’s shoulders tense at the start slump down in defeat.

_“No no no…”_

“I’m sorry, but…”

“I-I-I-I understand,” squeak Francoeur, “Thank you.”

He didn’t bother to hear or see anything else. Why did he think he could this? He should have stay at home, lock up in his room. Hugging his guitar, the only thought that came into his mind now was to find Lucille. She would reassure him, make him feel worth something, that he was something.

Getting to the backstage, there was the sight he saw but didn’t want to hear. Raoul was talking to Lucille but it was as normal. They were blushing, both with red in their cheeks and seem to be not looking at one another.

“So, was thinking about that maybe you would like to see a movie this weekend? As a date?”

“Um…I guess that would be nice…”

“Really! Good, that’s good.”

“No!”

Both turned their heads and Francoeur clamped his mouth shut before fleeing. Fears and pain ate his heart. Lucille wouldn’t want to preform duets with him anymore; she would only want to sing with Raoul and not hang around with him.

He had to get out!

 

* * *

 

Opening the skylight, Hawk Moth grinned at the negative emotions he felt as the butterflies flew around.

“Music is supposed to be the language of the heart and soul. To not play, it must be like having your tongue ripped out,” Hawk Moth spoke, cupping one of the many white butterflies in his hands and dark magic flew around his hands before the butterfly absorb it.

“Go! Let’s give the boy an reprise,” Hawk Moth order, allowing the Akuma butterfly to fly and out to the city.

 

* * *

 

 

Getting outside of the theatre, Francoeur wanted to go home. He failed to notice the butterfly coming in his way before it seem to disappear into his guitar, releasing its magic as a purple butterfly mask formed around his eyes.

“It seems people enjoy silencing your music, my dear Flea Verse,” spoke Hawk Moth, “I can help you spread your song while silencing everyone else, I only ask of one favor of you.”

Francoeur nodded his head, “What do you need?” he asked as the dark magic surrounded his body.

 

* * *

 

 

“Chloe, how could you do something like that?” demanded Alya, hands on her hips.

Marinette couldn’t believe what she had just saw. The girl had the nerve to do that. The poor guy only tripped and didn’t have a chance to play. How could she have dismiss him like that?!

“I’m the one I charge here! I can make any calls I want,” said Chloe, turning her noise up.

“He didn’t even play a note; all he did was trip onto the stage!” sneered Alya.

“If you don’t like it, than you can leave.”

“Why you!”

Their heads turned to the front as screams and people running from backstage put the end to their argument. Students were running up the stairs as bats out of heck. The reason became clear when a huge body of man burst through the curtains. Dress in only a dark coat with matching fedora and dark red scarf, it was the four arms, one set holding a menacing looking guitar, and legs of a bug that were clear signs that it was no human.

“Who do you think you are?! You’re ruining my auditions!”

“You need to learn to control your volume,” the Akuma declared, swinging around to face Chloe, adjusting his fingers to strum his instrument.

The air ripped as waves of purple light flew from his playing and everyone dived out of the way, but it was too late for Chloe. The girl got hit and flew back into her chair. Sabrina was the first to her side, “Are you all right?”

It appeared she was, the same sour look on her face, wasn’t bleeding until she started to shriek out. At least, her lips were moving but her voice wasn’t coming out. Everyone stare as the panic started to emerge or Chloe as the tears gush out.

“One should be quiet when the performance is starting,” the Akuma said, leaving his head, exposing a bug like face, with mandibles around the mouth but what was clear was the butterfly mask around the eyes, “And this will be the greatest one in history! It’s called Flea Verse Silence Paris in C Sharp!”

“Run!!!” screamed Nino, taking hold of the frozen Chloe and Sabrina and heading to the exit.

All Marinette cared about was than she needed to transformed. They needed Ladybug now. Flea Verse continued to blast at the remaining students, taking away their voice and destroying the place. Alya seem to brave the masses, moving closer with her camera recording the attack. Ducking behind the theatre seating, Marinette open her purse and allow Tikki to fly out.

“Tikki! Transform me!!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for your support! The fun is starting now as Ladybug and Chat make their appearance and a brand new face that will for sure be a game changer.
> 
> Of course, I think you all knew it was coming ;D

“I think it’s time to shut this production down!”

Filled with the confidence that being the premier superhero of Paris, Ladybug stood proud and ready to fight.

Until she was almost blasted away by a sonic wave.

Flipping back and forth to avoid being hit, se realize pretty quickly that they would bring down the building if the battle wasn’t brought outside. That met she would have to lead him through the exit. Keeping her eyes on the door, Ladybug kept on moving through the aisles. Chairs flew through the air with each attack and her mind drifted between trying not to get hit and getting to the exit.

“Finally!” she cheered as she landed and about to run through the door only to crash right into someone.

Arms wrapped around Ladybug’s body and she looked up to the familiar green eyes and cat grin of Chat Noir.

“My Lady, I didn’t think it would-“

“Get down!!” she shouted, pulling the alley cat out of the doorway.

The two heroes rolled out of the way as the Flea Verse’s attack demolished the doorway. Pulling away from her partner, Ladybug stared as the Akuma moved into the door way. They needed to get that guitar away from him.

Leaping backwards to hide behind some trash cans, she found that would be tougher than she thought.

“Do you have any kind of plan?” asked Chat, jumping up to the stair railing of the second floor in the main courtyard above Ladybug.

“The akuma should be in the guitar, we destroy it, we stop him,” explained Ladybug, “Just try not to get hit or I won’t hear your cat yowls.”

“You know you like it when I speak sweet words to you.”

“Ladybug! Chat Noir! Come out and face the music!”

“Goodness, he’s as bad as you are,” mumbled Ladybug at the thought of Chat’s many cat puns.

Chat merely pouted as his puns had a lot more class compared to some Akuma creation. Crouching down, from this height he would have the dropped on the villain with ease. Once Flea Verse walked further into the yard, he leaped up and flew down at him. Claws outstretched, his focus was on the guitar,but he failed to notice the set pair of arms.

“Got ya,” sneered Flea Verse as his upper arms grabbed on to Chat’s own, with a quick twist sent the feline hero flying into a wall.

“Chat!” Ladybug cried before glaring at Flea Verse. With her weapon in hand, she let the yo-yo loose quick only for Flea to leap out the way, almost as high as she or Chat could before landing on the second level.

“You’re going to needed a lot more luck than that to stop me!”

 

* * *

 

This was terrible.

Watching students and teachers fleeing down the hallways, Nathaniel didn’t know which way to turn. People were going either way and it sounded like the fight was all around him. No worries, no worries, he told himself over and over. Ladybug and Chat Noir are here and they would save the day, they always did.

Opening his hand, the brooch was still with him and he shouldn’t have been so careless. After all, coming back to the school to get his wallet to pay for this was the whole point and why Nathaniel was in this mess to begin with.

“Nathaniel!”

Surprise at hearing his name, he darted his head up to see Alya running towards him, her phone out. Why doesn’t it surprise him to see her? She was always ready to get the details and video of the latest Ladybug sighting.

“What are you doing here? You need to get out of here,” said Alya, taking a hold of his arm.

“I-I-I’m trying to, but I don’t know which way,” he mumbled.

“Go the back way, the loading dock. Ladybug and Chat Noir are fighting the villain in the front of the school.”

“But why are you here and-“

“I lost Marinette in the chaos and I need to find her. No doubt she is looking for me too.”

His eyes widen in fear, not for himself but for the girl of his dreams. Anything could happen to her out there with some supernatural battle going on. He could remember the amount of times he gotten into trouble, such as getting captured in a bubble, disappearing from time and then there was the horror movie. A chill ran up his spine for her as he wanted to do something.

“Get out of here, I need to find Marinette!” shouted Alya, dashing off further down the hallway.

“Wait!” called Nathaniel, but it felt on deaf ears as there was a loud explosion. Flinching from the sound and covering his ears to stop the ringing, he had to wonder why couldn’t he do anything?

He had become his hero self once, but didn’t do anything but cause trouble. Why couldn’t he be the hero that Marinette deserved, someone that could protect her and keep not only her, their friends but the whole city safe?

“Well, you aren’t the ugliest one I partnered with?”

Blinking, Nathaniel tilted his head to see where the voice had came from.

The owner was a small light blue creature, almost a small bird with a long tail of feathers and a few spouting from its head. Kind of like a peacock, he amused.

 

Wait…

 

Stepping back, crashing into the wall, Nathaniel stared and mouth gasp as the bird ghost flew over to him. A small grin play across its’ face as its eyes narrow down on him.

“My name is Rizzma, and if you want to save your friends you are going to listen to me.”

“Hahahahaha!!!!”

“Oh joy…a screamer….”

 


	6. Chapter 6

He couldn’t control it. The racket he was making was coming out of his mouth and he didn’t know how to stop. It had to be shock. Maybe he was going crazy and finally cracked. The little blue creature didn’t seem to be impressed with him either. He merely floated over and han slapped him.

To call it a slap, it would be stupid as it felt like nothing more than a pinch. But it was enough to shut Nathaniel up.

"There, that’s better,” said Rizzma, crossing his arms over his chest, “Now, are you going to be calm.”

“What are you?” squeak Nathaniel It popped out but he had to know. It was real, he could feel the little bite of pain on his cheek.

“What? I’m not a what, some thing,” scoffed Rizzma, floating himself around the redhead, “I’m a Kwami, a spirit that is connected to that Miraculous in your hand.”

“A Miraculous…” mumble Nathaniel, looking down at the brooch in his hand. The little gem, shone as if to tell him that is what it was.

“Right, now I could go on and on about me and my remarkable history but I think we have more pressing issues.”

“Huh, what?” he asked, looking up from the jewelry to the peacock Kwami.

“You need to put that thing on so you can transform.”

“What!” gasped Nathaniel, “I think you got the wrong idea. Some merchant gave me this and-“

“And I think you don’t understand what I’m trying to say. You’re the holder so that means you and I are a team now. I don’t show up for anyone,” said Rizzma, “Now, there’s some kind of fight going on and it’s your job as a Miraculous holder to help.”

“But I don’t know what-“

“You put on the brooch, you say my name, transform me and I’ll handle the rest,” explained the blue Kwami, “You will know what to do, the magic will help you.”

“But-“

“No buts,” said Rizzma, grabbing the front of Nathaniel’s shirt so they were eye to eye, before letting go, “People are in danger and the longer we stand around chatting away the breeze, the more chaos happens. I doubt you want something to happen to people out there.”

A flash of pigtails and a bright smile flash into the front his mind, as he knew what Rizzma was talking about. Staring down at the brooch, at this stone, Nathaniel feel it tingle around his fingers. It was surprising to think that this unassuming piece of metal and stone would be so important, it would make him extraordinary.

“I don’t have a choice, do I?”

“Unless you want to do nothing and allow people to get hurt.”

‘No…” mumble Nathaniel, clipping the brooch to the collar of his jacket.

“Great! Now get to it! I don’t have all day!”

Why did he feel like he was going to be boss around a lot from now on?

“Rizzma, transform me…” he said, lightly touching the brooch, wondering what he had gotten himself into.

 

* * *

 

Leaping away, Chat found himself trying to think of some kind of plan or hope that Ladybug would think of something soon. Entering the park in front of the school, more people were running away in terror as the battle. Flea Verse took their distraction to play on his guitar more, launching more assaults and taking away their voices, silencing the screams.

“We need to finish this,” said Ladybug.

Nodding his head, they didn’t have much time before they would be back to dodging the sound waves. Looking around, an idea came to him as Chat’s eyes fell onto a light pole near Flea Verse.

“I got an idea,” he said, reaching back his hand and started to move in a familiar dance, “Cataclysm!!”

Feeling the energy through his fingers, Chat Noir ran towards the light pole, slashing it at the base. The metal corroded away and just like cutting down a tree it started to fall. A smirk plays across his face as he watched it, “Timber!”

Flea Verse noticed the shadow falling over him, turning around; it was much too late to move. Quickly, he moved to catch the pole, using both his upper set of arms to support the weight of the post. With those out of the way, they were free to grab the guitar.

“Great work!” Ladybug praised her feline partner, letting loose her yo-yo to grabbed the guitar.

Flying through the air, it was only a moment before Flea Verse twisted himself so that the yo-yo would wrap itself around the pole. Ladybug pulled hard, allowing Flea Verse to let go of the heavy pole and send it flying at her. Dodging it was easy as she pulled her weapon back, leaping over it with a simple landing safely on the ground.

Great, now he only had five minutes before he lost his transformation.

“You think you can stop me! I will take your Miraculous and then finish taking everyone’s voice.”

“We won’t let you,” said Ladybug, fists gripped tightly at her side. All she needed to do was use Lucky Charm, but needed to time it right.

Flea Verse sneered down at the heroine, holding up his upper arms as his second set started to adjusted itself to play its deadly song.

At least until it rained down arrows. There was no warning, only the hiss of them flying through the air. Chat was ready to move, to jump but his body only flinch as it seems neither him nor Ladybug were the target. The large flea Akuma was now down by his jacket to the ground, by beams of some kind of blue energy.

“What tha?” gasped Chat. Where did those come from? It wasn’t him for sure and not his Lady. Could it be another Akuma?

Turning around, he ready himself for an attack or to launch himself to protect his lady. But no, all that stood there was some redhead nervously waving while holding some kind of crossbow.

And with what he was wearing, it was like him and Lady. A blue bodysuit, almost the color of the sky with matching boots and white gloves up to his elbow. But, what drew Chat’s attention was the cloak draped around his shoulder with it pin together by an interesting brooch. It’s ends look like peacock feathers with the white details similar to the bird’s feathers eyes. A hood covering his head where he could see the matching domino mask across his face.

“Who are you?” demand Chat, his hair on end as this could be a new enemy after them, someone not to trust just quite yet.

“Pavonis, I’m Pavonis,” the newcomer spoke, clutching his weapon close, “I guess well…I’m one of you guys, here to help.”


	7. Chapter 7

This couldn’t be happening!

Ladybug stared at the new masked figure, in shock. It couldn’t be possible, that another Miraculous holder was here? Tikki always told her that it could happen, that it was possible.  Only, she never would image that it would actually happen. Maybe when she was older and was going to do the mentor/student thing, but not now.

But it wasn’t the best time to question. They still had an Akuma to take care.

“Thank for the assist,” said Ladybug, nodding her head to Pavonis, who only beam her wide smile, “Now, let’s get that guitar and end this.”

“Right!” both boys agreed as they turned back to Flea Verse who was now free of the arrows.

“It doesn’t matter if there are two or three,” he sneered, swinging his guitar around and started to play again, “I’ll be only one left standing for an encore.”

If it wasn’t a matter of life or death, Ladybug would have thought the music he played was a lovely tune. But she was more focusing on dodging than a free concert. On the bright side of their latest ally, Flea Verse was focus to divide his attention on three targets and with that hand held cross bow, Pavonis was able to get shots off at a distance. That allow them to gain a bit of an edge, and an edge that she needed.

“Lucky Charm!” Ladybug shouted, calling on her magic by tossing her weapon up into the sky. In a burst of light, she caught what could be the key of victory.

“Packing tape!?” she cried in confusion, holding a large roll of red and black spotted tape, “What can I do with this?”

“Please hurry and think of something, my Lady!” called Chat, flipping over a park bench, bit of wood and metal flew in the air from being hit.

Darting her eyes around, she started to connect the pieces together, “I need a diversion! Hold him still or busy for a second.”

“Allow me to solve that!” answer Pavonis, stepping to steady himself. Using his right hand to reach across his chest, a ball of magic grew into his hand before placing the magic into his cross bow.

This had to be his superpower, like Lucky Charm and Cataclysm.

“Flare Wing!” called Pavonis, firing his shot on to Flea Verse in a burst of blue light.

Hitting him a bright swallowing light, Ladybug was surprise that she wasn’t blinded by it. It was so fast, a mere second before she was aware to what the point of the power was; a distraction. Flea Verse was crying out in pain, covering his eyes with his upper hands. It had blinded the Akuma, stunning him for a moment.

A moment was all she needed.

Took into a run, Lady grabbed a piece of wooden board from the destroy bench and started to wrapped the end of the tape with it. Letting it fly like her yo-yo, it flew straight through the air at the moment when Flea Verse lower his hands away from his face. It started to wrapped around his wrist, tapping them together, weakly .

But they were out of the way and the villain was distract for that brief second with his second set of arms to not notice Lady sliding down between his legs, grabbing the guitar out of the lower set.

“What! No!!” screamed Flea Verse.

All the heroine did was smile as she smashed the guitar, releasing the trapped Akuma inside.

“It’s cleansing time!” she called, opening her yo-yo. It was a relief to go through the familiar motions of cleaning the mess their battle created and changing the villain back to normal. No doubt with this cleansing, she bet everyone got back their voice again…even Cleo.

And now, they could deal with the current issue.

“That was so cool! You were both awesome!” gasped Pavonis, “I didn’t think fighting those guys would be so intense.”

“Of course, we are pretty awesome,” said Chat with a cat grin before he leaning over the cloak hero, “Now care to explain yourself?”

“Huh?”

“Well, if you want to be part the team, how do we know we can trust you?” said Chat, waving his hand around, “You suddenly appear at the right time and happen to help out. Seems quite suspicious to me.”

‘What? No I-“

With the beep on each of their Miraculous, it seems that this was a conversation for another day. Something Ladybug was fine with as she wanted some time to think it over and talk to Tikki about it. Maybe she could give her some advice on what to do and if they could trust this supposedly new Miraculous holder.

“That’s enough today, you alley cat,” she said, “We need to get out of here before the transformation wears off.”

“I suppose you are right, my Lady,” said Chat, bowing towards the bug heroine than dashing off.

Shaking her head, she turned to Pavonis, who seems to see be either confused or still high on the excitement of battle. Maybe a bit of both with the wide eyes and mouth slightly open. He seem nice enough, not some horrible villain by all appearances.

But still…

“Thanks you for the help today,” said Ladybug, holding out her hand to him, “I hope we will see you more in the future.”

Looking at the hand held out to him, Pavonis seem to be unsure but got over it as he grasped it and gave a firm shake, “You can count on me, Lady”

 

* * *

 

 This couldn’t be happening!

Alya was at a loss of words as Ladybug and this new hero dashed off in different directions. She should follow but right now she had to share this at once. While she had been on the search for Marinette, the temptation to film the battle was much too great. The excitement of the whole event had her body tense and unwilling to move until she posted this. Sliding down the tree, she started to fiddle around with her phone and the footage she just gotten.

She was sure Marinette was alright. Perhaps she ran into Adrian and was acting like a goof ball around her crush or some teacher was with her. Once the battle was over anyway, she would return to the school and no doubt Marinette would be there, all in a twist over where Alya had been.

Not that she was one to talk about disappearing all the time.

Either way, she had more important news to deal with. Alya couldn’t help but feel as if her smile was taking over her whole face. This was as big as when she found that text book. This was huge!

“You saw it first! Here at the number one Ladybug blog, the appearance of a new hero!” reported Alya, pointing the camera in her phone at herself, “Who is this mysterious hero? Where was he before arriving? What of Ladybug and Chat Noir? What do you think their feelings on his appearance will be? Post your thoughts!”

Oh, Marinette will die when she hears the news.

 

* * *

 

 This couldn’t be happening!

He had them in his grasp! Hawk Moth sneered out on to the Persian skyline. He could almost feel the Miraculous in his hand. It would only be a matter of moments before his latest creation would have gotten the better of them.

But no, it was his misfortune that another Miraculous holder had turned up.

Gripping tightly on to his cane that could snap it into two,, he shouldn’t be so disappointed. While the battle was lost today, it had revealed to him that there was yet another target. Suppose though and say that this was only a new holder. He heard rumours of other holders, but nothing on the blue Miraculous.

Easing up on his cane, Hawk Moth took to relaxing his stance. He could handle this. This new one was nothing more than a child playing with more experience players. It would ease to take his Miraculous and then with two in hand, it would be only a matter of time before Ladybug and Chat Noir would fall under his heel.

“Yes, enjoy today’s victory,” said Hawk Moth, closing the skylight above, “Let us see if adding to your numbers will make the work easier for you…or for me.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

The hallways were all a buzz that Monday morning. It couldn’t be avoided as everyone seem to be talking about the same thing and Nathaniel couldn’t help but trying to stop the grin from spreading on his face. They were all talking about him after him.

“-And he appeared to save both Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

“Just so mysterious with the hood, don’t you think?”

“And that smile! Did you see it?!”

Ok, so not really him, more like Pavonis.

It felt so strange, hearing all this chatter, praise about his other half. If people knew it was him, would they react differenly? The amount of times he kept refreshing Alya’s site over the weekend was insane. But with all the comments of the video of his first appearance, him and Rizzma couldn’t help themselves to read them all..

Though it was truer it was Rizzma kept on clicking the refresh button and ate it all up. He spent most of the time with his face basically the color of a tomato, deep into a pillow.

All of this attention and it was his only first time doing this. Would they still like him later on? Would Ladybug and Chat allow him to team up with them? Chat seemed to be unsure about him and could he blame him! God, he shouldn’t be surprise they didn’t try to take him down or something.

Getting to his locker, he could still feel the heat of second hand embarrassment from hearing everyone. At least, keeping his head down should help hide his flush cheeks. Opening it, he sighed as he open his bag to put his books away.

“Why are you so embarrassed by the attention?” asked Rizzma, poking his head up, “You should thrive in it. You help save the day after all.”

“Only once and really Ladybug and Chat Noir did most of the work,” said Nathaniel, “And it wasn’t really me.”

“You need to step up,” said Rizzma, “Take pride in yourself.”

“How about no,”

“Who are you talking too?”

Slamming his locker door in surprise, Nathaniel stared as Juleka and Rose stood there. No surprise they would be here, they offend met up at their lockers before going to class.The goth girl didn’t seem all that please while Rose was more on the verge of concern mother hen mode.

“No one,” stammer Nathaniel, flipping his bag close, hopefully they didn’t spot Rizzma inside of it.

Juleka didn’t seem to believe him while Rose step up, “Are you ok? We hadn’t heard you all weekend.”

“Yeah, after you ditch me.”

Oh crap.

“Um…sorry about that,” said Nathaniel, running his fingers through his hair and eyes started to dart around. God, he hated to lie but how could he explain that he found this brooch that gave him a snarky magical partner and he could now transform into the newest hero of Paris.

“We heard what happen to the school and were so worried,” said Rose, taking his hand, “You weren’t responding to our texts-“

He kind of turned off his phone, but he done that a lot so no surprise.

“-sent messages on your MeBook page, we even went over to your place on Saturday and your mom said you were out,” said Rose.

Yeah, Rizzma took over his computer with looking at that video and Ladyblog. Than Sunday, the little Kwami demand they go look for something he could stomach. It seems when the transformation gave way, Rizzma needed something to eat to get his energy back. The problem was the Kwami had refrain taste and he spend his day hopping from shop to shop, looking for something.

No such luck in the end.

“Sorry, just the whole thing with the attack on the school got me all jumble and well, I wanted to work on some stuff so…”

“You should have message us at least,” said Rose, Juleka nodding her head in agreement, “We were worried about you.”

“Sorry…”

“It’s ok,” she said, “But make sure you get something to eat. You never take care of yourself when you go on your art binge.”

“I will,” said Nathaniel, thankful for their concern, shifting his bag as the trio headed their way to class.

“Where did you get that rad pin by the way?”

“Ehhhhhh?”

God, lying was going to become a habit from now, wasn’t it? How was he going to keep it up? Was he going to have to lie to everyone? His mind was a blank on how to tell Juleka and Rose. The truth was good enough, but what if they went back and the store keeper demanded it back? Or he wasn’t there and someone else wanted it back cause he never pay it.

Think brain, think!

“I cannot believe you think that!”

Blinking from the shouts as he walked into homeroom, Nathaniel walked pass the first few desks to see Alya standing up and holding out her phone to Nino and Adrien in the front row. Marinette was already sitting next to her, shaking her head at her best friend.  Seeing that small smile and how her eyes reflected her amusement at the event, Nathaniel could feel his heart pick up the pace. The blush creeped up as he watch her moved a bit of hair that escape her endearing pigtails from in front of her face to behind her ear.

Oh god, he was staring! Behind Marinette there was Rose and Juleka already on their way to their seats. He could see their little smirks as they had caught him staring at Marinette. The blush travel further up his face, could feel the heat from it. He turned his head down and quickly started to move to his desk, hoping no one saw him as he walked past the first row of desks by the stairs close to the wall.

“I just said I thought it was strange, that’s all,” said Adrien.

“This is our newest hero and you’re like questioning like he is some kind thug.”

“Huh, what?”

The four set of eyes fell on him as he spoke. Covering his mouth, he didn’t mean for it to come out. It was a reaction at what they were talking about, him. Or really his other half.

“Nathaniel! What do you think of our new hero?” demand Alya, almost shoving her phone into his face.

Staring at a blur picture of his new alter ego, he felt his tongue stammer over what to say. What if he said too much? What if they figured out it was him under that mask!? He told Rizzma he was the wrong person to do this!

“He seems ok,” he said, “H-H-He helped out Ladybug and Chat Noir a lot in the video.”

“See, told you Adrien” said Alya, as if she had won something, a quite please look on her face.

“All I said it was strange he just appeared from nowhere, ok” said Adrien, “What if he isn’t like Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

“What would you think that? He helped out Ladybug with that distraction and she thanked him,” clarified Nathaniel. Is that what people thought of him? Yeah, sure he just show up but come on, he wasn’t a bad guy. He had help save the day!

“Just think what if he likes Copycat or something?” added Adrien.

“Good point,” agreed Nino.                 

“What?” stammered Nathaniel, “B-B-But-“

Before he could say anything or dig himself into a grave, the bell rung for the start of class. Making his way to his desk in the back, he wanted nothing more than crawl back into bed.

Covering his head with his arms, he looked down and spotted Marinette staring back up at him. She noticed that he saw and gave him a quick smile and mouth ‘Don’t worry about it’ before turning back to front.

Smiling into his sleeve, Nathaniel changed his mind. Maybe he could deal with class today.

 

And maybe the hero thing too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end! The start of a brand new journey for our characters! Thank you all for reading and all those lovely comments and the many kudos.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this and please tune in for the next exciting adventure!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I couldn't help myself. I just fallen in love with Ladybug and all of the characters. I want to take all of them and protect them forever. Love the idea of the Kwamis and I just wanted to play around with some ideas while I still could. So, technically, this is an AU I suppose.
> 
> And you can say it is also my attempt at NaNo this year too XD -fingers cross-
> 
> Going to have myself some fun with this universe ad all of its colorful characters.
> 
> Bonus points if you can guess the Akuma of the Day is going to be and he inspirations for it.


End file.
